Confused
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Sayu thought that terrible things would happen during the time of her captivity. She never expected to fall in love. Rated T. R&R!


** A/N: Hi, everyone! I was bored yet again, so I decided to have this one-shot out. I hope you guys are into crack pairings! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything off Death Note.**

* * *

**Confused**

Sachiko Yagami pushes her daughter outside to receive the healthy fresh air that the autumn breeze stirs up. Crumbling brown leaves twirl toward the ground as they are nearly blown away. The sun shines so brightly, it almost creates a glare that impels the younger Yagami to squint. She rarely talks any more, not since her kidnapping. The trauma of it has rendered her mute and immobile to the point that she finds herself confined in a wheelchair. And as her doting mother keeps on pushing her chair (more like her permanent prison), she wears an emotionless mask that never disappears. Doctors told Soichiro that her daughter had a forty percent chance of ever speaking again, depressing the middle-aged woman to sheer grief.

Meanwhile, all this sorrow affects Sayu for the worse. She knows she should have run straight home instead of visiting her best friend's house. Ominous thoughts had raced through her head just before she crossed the threshold. After two and a half hours of light-hearted, schoolgirl chatter with her friend, she promptly left for home. But, first, she had to call her mother to inform of her return and an explanation as to why she hadn't gone home yet.

As soon as she dialed her home phone, that damnable motorcycle came into view. Terrible things happened to her from then on out.

Imprisoned like a rabid animal, Sayu had to endure sleepless nights of torture with no one to console her. All the while inevitable confusion frightened her; she wondered what she had ever done to land in this unfortunate situation.

The men who occasionally wandered over to her glass cage to check up on her were even more terrifying. A gun would be held to her head if she frantically pounded on the walls for too long. Sentences laced with profanity would be yelled to quiet her. What she went through was hell on earth.

And the gang's mastermind...an eighteen-year-old boy named Mello, who always carried a chocolate bar with him. He tormented her worst, what with his smirks and catty comments that stung more than any snobby girl's remarks at school. Biting off his chocolate gleefully, he kept his eyes on the prize—the Death Note. Of course, Sayu never knew this; all she did was live in fear.

Another accomplice named Matt seemed to be the only person remotely civil to her, even if all he did was play his video games all day. Rarely, his eyes, which lay behind tinted goggles, wandered over to her.

He almost seemed...sympathetic, perhaps? Remorseful, even? But, if Sayu saw these things, she could never truly assure herself. Matt would only return to his handheld after these brief glances that almost seemed non-existent in themselves.

He, rarer still, talked to her once while he reached level twenty of his video game.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly in order to nab her attention.

Sayu couldn't speak due to the tape firmly slapped onto her mouth, so she lifted her brown eyes to his green ones.

"I just wanted to say that...well, if I was Mello, I wouldn't have kidnapped you like he did. But, that's just me. Mello can get a little extreme, but he just wants to hide who he really is. Your name's Sayu, right?"

Giving him an ever-so-slight nod of her head, she proceeded to gradually crawl back to her corner. She had learned to distrust everybody in this place, so why was this one boy polite to her? What did he really want?

Matt moved closer to the cage and, after checking for any gang members on sentry, sauntered his way inside. Sayu retreated even farther into her corner until she realized that she had placed her back to the opposite wall.

She almost screamed before Matt touched her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sayu," he stated rather seriously (and he was _never _this grave). "Look, I was just wondering..."

An inquisitive tilt of the head served as her response. Confused further by this boy's motives, she remained where she sat.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

What? That was it? Why would he even bother to ask that, since he was one of Mello's henchmen? Sayu had no idea whether to react negatively or positively. She opted to stay neutral as she shook her head. No, she had never kissed a boy before, despite her beauty and social status. The boys at school had always deemed her too shallow to approach, even if her brother was the famous Light Yagami.

Contemplating for what felt like hours, Matt came to the conclusion that he did (sort of) like the prisoner beyond what was appropriate.

He cautiously moved the tape from Sayu's mouth, unsure as to what to do next. A rush of heated blood gathered at his face, which colored drastically from embarrassment. Why was he falling in love with the prisoner, despite the muteness on her part and the feigned apathy on his? It didn't matter, though...

Sayu felt nothing but surprise as Matt's lips landed on hers. So that was why he asked that question. He had a crush on her, something she would hardly anticipate from him. Well, he did seem rather cute, so why not? She kissed him back before the call of a gruff member brought them back to reality.

"Well, um, I have to go," Matt announced as he exited the cage quickly. "I'll get into a major falling-out with the guys if they find out about this. And, trust me, you don't even want to _know _what they do to rule breakers."

"I guess you're right," Sayu whispered, her voice coming off as hoarse from its lack of use over the past week.

Shocked from hearing her speak yet pleasantly thrilled at the same time, he smiled slightly at her before responding with a careless, "Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" to the rowdy gangster.

That was the last time she ever saw Matt.

Four hours later, her father came to her rescue and felt alarmed and saddened to discover her disheveled appearance and dirty clothes. So off to the helicopter she went, her brown eyes scanning over the expanse of desert to possibly seek a certain redheaded gamer. When she found no such sight, she fell into a state of depression, loneliness, and seemingly permanent muteness. As aforementioned, the doctors had forecast a dreary prognosis that would stretch out for years. They said solemnly that Sayu might never lead a normal life after her traumatic experience.

And so she sits in her wheelchair, devoid of happiness, and watches her mother depart for the lovely house they bought after her return.

It was a perfect abode, out in the country where no one would pester them ever again.

Or, in Sayu's case, being kidnapped for the second time.

She gazes at the cheery songbirds singing optimistically about mating, offspring, and anticipating the future summer. How tragic that she cannot obtain the same spirit that she once had before that disastrous event. How tragic that she can never walk again, it seems. How tragic that the one boy that she has come to love is chained to his gang. She wonders what will become of her, as dismal as it sounds.

Footsteps approach her wheelchair, though she ignores them due to the logic that her mother wishes to drag her back inside that prison of a house. She hardly longs to be back inside, considering afternoon serves as the only freedom of the day. The birds still sing while she stays miserable.

"Sayu?" an all too familiar voice speaks her name, practically hinted with sorrow. She cranes her neck over the back of her chair, attempting fruitlessly to place this voice with a face.

However, the glimpse of red hair reawakens a certain memory she has kept in the back of her mind for so long. Dust had gathered at the corners of this memory, so long it has lain in wait for a reunion like this to occur.

"Matt?" she in turn speaks his name, disbelieving the reality of this situation. She has only seen this in dreams, in which she longs for him and almost whispers his name before stopping herself. For, at that moment, she usually awakens from the dream to find she is still a lonely mute.

Sayu finds that she doesn't wake up this time.

Tears of joy, as well as sadness, stream down her face. She has waited for this day, this moment! How desperate had she become to have him back?

"I'm all right," she utters her first sentence in months. "I'm just a sorry cripple, that's all."

Her first joke in a while, though bitter, bursts through her lips.

Matt, glad to see her actually speak more than four words to him, confidently strides to her chair and kneels down in front of her.

"Cripple or not, I still love you," he declares, though blushes after uttering a certain four-letter word that isn't a profanity.

"I love you, too," she murmurs before they kiss.

How she has missed those soft lips on hers! This only happened in her previous dreams, too. But, this is real, more tangible than she ever thought possible. And, most of all, her bliss returns.

Sachiko is surprised to find her daughter close to a boy she has never seen before in her life. To see the obvious happiness in Sayu's brown eyes, however, changes her mother's mind.

She retreats to the kitchen once more, leaving the two lovers at peace.

* * *

**A/N: I know it probably doesn't make sense that these two ended up together. But, I just felt like typing this up on Word a while back. Actually, this wasn't originally supposed to be a Matt/Sayu, or a pairing one-shot at all. I know, weird. XD It was actually supposed to be about Sayu reflecting on her brother and wondering if he's Kira. This turned out to be way off the mark, but for some reason, I liked how the plot turned out. The original idea would have been too depressing anyway.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
